La route est longue jusqu'en Enfer
by chamoon
Summary: OS - L'histoire prend place directement après le final de la saison 5, à quoi pense Dean lorsqu'il se retrouve seul, sans Sam, alors qu'il ne lui reste plus rien ? Il n'a pas d'autres choix que de passer les derniers événements en revue, et c'est douloureux. En y réfléchissant bien, la scène avait un sens caché, et ces seules pensées l'aident à avancer.


Assis sur le siège conducteur de l'Impala, les yeux perdus dans le vide, inexpressifs, et les mains posées sur le volant, le jeune homme tentait de faire la part des choses tout en conduisant. Il avait l'impression que sa voiture se dirigeait d'elle-même car c'est à peine s'il regardait la route. Il ne voulait pas y penser, il ne pouvait pas. Il était terrorisé à l'idée de souffrir encore plus, d'avoir encore plus de peine, de tristesse et de désespoir. Il en avait assez, de tout, de cette vie. Il voulait mourir, mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il souhaitait simplement cesser de voir ces scènes tourner en boucle dans son esprit.

Le chasseur ferma les yeux, très fort. Cela avait toujours été un réflexe pour lui, qu'il ne savait pas expliquer. Peut-être voulait-il simplement échapper à la dure réalité, à l'horrible spectacle que sa mémoire lui offrait. Il souhaitait fuir mais il n'y avait aucune échappatoire, cette fois. Cette fois, l'épreuve qu'il avait à surmonter était bien trop difficile pour lui. Il ne pourrait pas le faire… Comment le pourrait-il ? Il venait de perdre la personne la plus importante de sa vie, celle qu'il chérissait le plus. Il se rappelait l'expression que Sam avait abordée, lorsque c'était arrivé. Il se souvenait de tout, dans les moindres détails. Lui et Sam avaient toujours été si proches, d'un simple regard, ils étaient capables de déterminer si quelque chose n'allait pas chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Aussi, Dean avait directement décelé le message qu'avait tenté de lui envoyer son frère avant de plonger dans la fosse. Ce dernier regard qui lui avait été adressé, il disait : _**« Je fais ça pour toi, pas seulement pour l'humanité, fais attention à toi. Souviens-toi, tu m'as promis. Adieu, courage… Je t'aime. » **_Bien sûr, jamais le Sammy qu'il connaissait n'aurait exprimé à haute voix l'ampleur des sentiments qu'il avait pour son frère car chez les Winchester, on ne dit pas qu'on s'aime, on le montre. Et c'est exactement ce que venait de faire Sam, il s'était sacrifié pour que son frère vive, qu'il ait un peu d'espoir dans ce monde rongé par les ténèbres, qu'il puisse enfin profiter de la vie qu'il avait pleinement méritée. Tout cela était bien beau, certes. Mais c'était douloureux, à un tel point qu'il était impossible de l'exprimer. Quelque part, il aurait préféré que cela se passe différemment, si Sam devait mourir quoi qu'il en soit, alors Dean aurait souhaité partir avec lui. _**Ce n'est pas Adam qu'il aurait dû emporter avec lui, c'est moi**_, pensa le jeune chasseur. Les rôles s'étaient soudainement inversés et cela l'avait déboussolé à tel point qu'il avait été incapable de faire quelque chose de sensé. Il était – ou avait été – le grand frère de Sam, il aurait dû être celui qui devait se sacrifier à la fin, il devait le protéger, ce n'était pas que sa mission, ce n'était pas qu'une simple promesse, c'était une nécessité, c'était un peu _sa raison d'être. _Mais il avait échoué, une fois de plus… Pourtant, bien qu'il eût souhaité se haïr de toute son âme, il n'y parvenait pas. Il s'en voulait, bien sûr. Mais cela avait été le choix de Sam, le protéger, veiller sur lui, cela signifiait aussi qu'il devait lui faire confiance et le laisser prendre ses propres décisions et faire ses propres choix. La seule chose qu'il regrettait, enfin, il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ça mais à vrai dire, il ne savait plus quoi penser, était de lui avoir fait cette promesse. Elle seule le retenait… Il aurait pu la briser mais cela signifierait trahir son petit frère et cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Il avait toujours tenu toutes les promesses qu'il lui avait faites. Sans aucune exception. _**« Je veillerai sur toi Sammy, je te le jure. Même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais, je serais là, pour toi. » **_Celle-ci était une des plus récentes. _**« Je m'assurerai que tu ais la vie que tu mérites, je ferais en sorte que ton enfance dure le plus longtemps possible, qu'elle soit aussi paisible et normale que tout ce que tu pourrais désirer. Parce que tu mérites mieux que ce que j'ai eu, au moins je pourrais t'aider en quelque chose. Même si je ne peux pas ramener maman. » **_Ces mots, il les avait prononcés alors que son frère n'était même pas âgé de deux ans, il ne s'en souvenait probablement pas, mais lui si. Et il avait honoré ce serment aussi longtemps qu'il avait pu. Maintenant, toutes ces paroles n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir, du vent, rien d'autre. Quel intérêt pouvaient-elles encore avoir ? La personne à qui elles étaient adressées n'était plus là, et cette fois, elle ne reviendrait pas. Néanmoins, il respecterait la dernière parole qu'il avait donnée à Sammy. Même si chaque minuscule parcelle de son corps souhaitait mourir ou chercher un moyen de retrouver son frère, il allait faire exactement ce qu'il avait dit qu'il ferait. Il allait essayer d'avoir une vie _normale._ Un luxe qui jusqu'alors n'avait été accordé qu'à Sam. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait un jour se faire au fait qu'il allait avoir un foyer, mais qu'il ne le partagerait pas avec son emmerdeur de petit frère. Et cela lui faisait mal, presque plus mal que lorsque _c'_était arrivé.

Lorsque Lucifer l'avait battu à mort, il avait tout fait pour se souvenir que ce n'était pas Sam à l'intérieur. Il était sur le point de mourir et il en avait eu parfaitement conscience, mais au lieu de le supplier d'arrêter, comme il l'avait fait pour son père cinq ans auparavant, il lui avait dit que tout s'arrangerait, qu'il irait bien et que rien de ce qu'il n'avait commis n'était grave. Il n'avait pas fait ça dans le but d'aider Sam à se souvenir mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas que son frère souffre à cause de lui, pensant peut-être qu'il était mort en s'imaginant que Sam l'avait tué, ou pire encore, qu'il lui en voulait ou lui reprochait sa décision. Il avait voulu lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui tenait pas le moins du monde rigueur et que ce n'était pas sa faute, après tout, il avait été celui à briser le premier sceau. A la manière du dernier regard de Sam, Dean lui avait glissé un message dissimulé dans ses paroles. Il lui avait murmuré qu'il l'aimait et qu'il resterait son petit frère, quoi qu'il arrive. Quand bien même puisse-t-il détruire le monde, tuer des milliards de civils et brûler la planète entière.

Et Sam s'était souvenu. Il avait repris le contrôle sur son corps. Non pas parce que la vie de centaines de millions de gens reposaient sur ses épaules, pas parce qu'il allait mettre fin à une ère entière, pas non plus parce qu'il savait qu'il allait assister à tout cela, non. Il était revenu parce qu'il avait compris que son frère mourrait s'il ne faisait rien, que Dean aurait une nouvelle fois à endosser toute cette souffrance et se sentirait probablement coupable durant sa vie entière, si tant était qu'il ne mette pas fin à ses jours avant. Il avait hurlé, déchiré, cogné pendant si longtemps dans son corps qui n'était plus le sien, qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une coquille vide… Lucifer avait endossé chaque coup sans broncher, jamais Sam n'aurait pensé y arriver puis le diable en personne s'était mis à tabasser son frère, il l'avait mis dans un état lamentable, tout cela après avoir tué son ami et l'homme qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père pour lui, devant ses yeux impuissants. La fureur, la haine et toute la colère qu'il avait en lui s'étaient démultipliées, il était devenu incontrôlable. Il se voyait tuer Dean, chaque coup lui faisait aussi mal qu'à lui. Il avait gagné lorsque son grand frère avait prononcé les paroles qui sauvèrent l'humanité, lorsque Sam avait éclaté en sanglot alors qu'il tentait de toutes ses forces de retenir le poing fatal que Satan voulait abattre sur Dean. Ce dernier était alors adossé à l'Impala, cette voiture qui renfermait toute leur enfance, tous leurs souvenirs. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu de _maison _à proprement parler. Pas de _chez eux. _Ils ne s'en étaient jamais plaints outre mesure. Ils n'avaient jamais connu autre chose que la vie sur la route. Bien sûr, ils auraient souhaité un foyer, mais on désire toujours ce qu'on ne possède pas ou est hors de notre portée n'est-ce pas ? Ce mode de vie ne les avait pas dérangés, au fond ils en avaient un de logis. La Chevrolet Impala 1967 était leur point de repère, tant qu'elle était là, chaque lieu où ils se rendaient était chez eux. Ces minuscules détails qu'elle contenait, c'était leur histoire. Jamais l'humanité ne saurait à quel point cette voiture avait été importante dans la leur. En revoyant certains objets tels que son petit soldat en plastique ou les signes que les deux enfants Winchester avaient gravés sur la carrosserie, Sam avait sauvé le monde. Tout lui était revenu et l'avait submergé telle une gigantesque vague destructrice, il avait senti Lucifer se retirer de son corps, lâcher prise, lui aussi avait lutté mais ça n'avait pas suffi. Lorsque son esprit et sa volonté avaient regagné leur enveloppe corporelle, il n'avait lancé que deux mots à Dean. _**« Je l'ai. » **_Car oui, il tenait Satan, il l'avait plié à sa volonté. Contre toute attente, il avait été assez fort. Il n'avait pas paniqué, avait lancé le sort et rejoint les bagues sans se presser, car il savait que son esprit était bien présent, profondément ancré dans son corps. Avec Dean, le visage ensanglanté à ses côtés pour lui rappeler ce qu'il se passerait s'il se laissait aller, il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il cède au diable, du moins pas dans un futur imminent.

Il est vrai que l'histoire semblait d'autant plus tragique qu'on avait l'impression que les frères Winchester n'avaient pas eu le temps de se dire adieu. Mais cela était faux, ils avaient eu l'occasion de passer quelques secondes ensemble, ils ne s'étaient certes pas dit tout ce qu'ils auraient voulu mais, ils ne s'étaient pas séparés aussi brusquement qu'à première vue. Durant ces quelques secondes, dont ils se souviendraient toujours car elles étaient la représentation même de l'amour fraternel qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, chacun avait délivré un message, sous la forme d'un regard, ou d'un mot. _Adieu. _

A ces pensées, Dean sourit, rouvrit les yeux et une larme coula sur sa joue. Il devait vivre, et il devait sourire, pour Sam.


End file.
